


Corrupted Cuddling

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Public Sex, Tongue Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: Javier and his lady love settle down for the night, but goodnight kisses take a delightful turn. Risk of onlookers seems mightily insignificant as a result.





	Corrupted Cuddling

Comfortably snuggled up to Javier under the blanket was paradise. His warm hand traced shapes against your sides absently as you laid in his arms. In the dim light, you could see his eyes were open, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked lazily. You had been talking quietly before sleep but now the conversation trailed away, the sounds of stragglers and guards shifting about filling the silence.

Letting out a small sigh, you nuzzled his arm affectionately, and he looked at you. With a small smile he shuffled closer to kiss your lips. Effortlessly they moved together, slowly shifting from intimate, drawn out smooches to a tender sharing of tongues. He caught your tongue between his lips, sucking it innocently before releasing it again. After a few moments, you repeated the motion on him. Soon, you were swirling your tongues together fervently, heat pooling between your thighs.

He drew away breathlessly, moisture glistening against his lips. He licked them with a flirty smile.  
“We’re getting carried away, Querida.” His voice was a low whisper, tainted with desire.  
“You mean you are.” You teased back quietly.  
“Me?” He quirked his brow; slowly tracing his hand down your body until he cupped your clothed sex, rubbing his fingers against the obvious wetness. “Is this what you call behaving?”

You chuckled in response and rubbed your thigh pointedly against his prominent hardness.  
“I don’t know, Javier,” You whispered against his lips. “Is it?”  
“Fair play.” He smirked, capturing you in another heated kiss.  
As he engaged your mouth, his fingers continued to rub along your heat slowly and with expert familiarity. You moaned quietly into the kiss as he swirled the pad of his finger against your sensitive nub.

He withdrew his lips and dipped his head to whisper flush against your ear.  
“Keep quiet, or we’ll be caught.” He let out a hot, slow breath before continuing, his lips brushing your earlobe. “But maybe you like that, amorcito.”  
Unable to respond, you swallowed and felt him smirk. He removed his hand, tracing it upwards to the waistband of your bloomers. You bit your lip to remain silent as he slipped under it, warm fingertips kissing your bare skin as he dipped lower.

The wetness waiting for him drew a harsh hitch of his breath and a muted Spanish curse.  
“All this for me?” He asked. “I barely touched you.”  
“You don’t have to.” You reminded him.  
“That’s right.” He praised. “I’m the only one who makes you this excited…”  
He shifted to kiss your cheek while he slicked his fingers with your juices. Adequately coated, he traced slow circles around your clit, peppering kisses across your jaw as he did. All the while you bit back the sighs of pleasure fighting for release.

After some time of his teasing, you were growing impatient. While he was making you feel amazing already, you ached to be filled by him. You shifted your hips pointedly and whispered his name meaningfully. He smirked against your skin and trailed kisses back up to your ear again.  
“What do you want?” He enquired calmly, continuing to tease you with his fingers.  
“T-To be…”  
“...Yes?”  
“I want you inside of me.” You swallowed and blushed.  
“Oh, Querida…” He breathed and pressed his finger against your tight entrance. “We can’t… there are people.”

“Is that a problem?” You queried after a few seconds.  
“Not for me.” He admitted, pushing his finger into you unexpectedly.  
You arched your back at the sensation, barely holding back a pleasured gasp. Javier crushed his lips over yours to silence you, curling his finger deep inside you.  
“That doesn’t give you permission to be noisy.” He warned, returning his lips to your ear. “Keep it quiet, Mi Amor, and I’ll give you something thicker.”

His words alone almost made you cry out, yet you repressed it. He watched your aroused expression with delighted eyes, beginning a steady rhythm with his finger, sliding it in and out of you smoothly, curling it just the way you liked it.  
He delighted in your quickened, heavy breaths as he pushed a second finger inside, stretching your walls effortlessly. Having nothing to say, he worked his lips against your neck, leaving not-so-subtle marks in his wake. Even if nobody noticed you tonight, they would certainly know about it tomorrow.

Javier pressed his thumb to your clit, rubbing the slick pad across it to match the motions of his fingers. You could feel the tension growing in your gut, warning you of your impending climax. You reached down to grip his arm under the blanket, wordlessly alerting him. Not that he needed it. He groaned quietly, grinding himself against your thigh desperately, aroused by the feeling of you around his fingers.  
“Mierda..!” He hissed hungrily, pumping his hand roughly into you. “You gonna come on my fingers?”

You nodded earnestly, teeth sinking into your lip as your fingernails dug into the skin of his arm.   
Your climax hit you hard and fast, leaving you to pant desperately, bucking your hips into his palm as he aided you in riding out your orgasm. Mercifully, he kissed you again, drowning out your unfortunate moans from outsiders notice.  
Finally, you started to come down, growing relaxed and limp in his arms. He slipped his fingers out of you and brought them to his lips, tasting your juices lavishly.

“Well done.” He praised, taking your shoulder and urging you to shift onto your side. “I’ve got a nice reward for you.”  
“Oh, Javier…” You groaned, turning your back to him and arching your hips to press your ass against his crotch.  
“Try to keep it down.” He teased, shifting himself free of his pants.  
After freeing his length, he gave it a few lavish strokes, coating his length with his pre. While he did, you aided him by sliding your bloomers down your thighs. He came up behind you, wrapping his arm tightly around your body, leaving his hand resting at your throat. He gripped his cock with the other and positioned himself at your entrance.

“Remember, querida, be quiet.” He whispered warningly before pushing his hips forward.  
His tip parted your lips, pushing smoothly into you. The angle gave incredible pressure, causing you to gasp as he bottomed out inside of you. At the sound, his fingers closed tighter around your throat as a warning.  
He paused, pressing kisses to the back of your neck as you adjusted to his intrusion. Then, he withdrew his hips slowly before pushing back into you again.

Javier set a smooth, easy pace with his hips. To an outsider’s perspective, he was simply spooning you under the blankets. If it were not for the subtle shift at the waist, they would be none the wiser. While not the fastest pace, he satisfied you with angles and attention to detail, giving you ample time to admire the texture of his cock. His hand slipped between your thighs, rubbing your sensitive clit as his length filled you.

“You make me feel so good…” He groaned against your ear, breath heavy and hot. “So tight and wet…”  
You swallowed heavily against his grip on your throat, reminding him it was there. His hips began to rock faster, losing himself to desire.  
“You’re so filthy.” He swallowed. “Letting me fuck you where anyone could see…”  
“Javi-”  
“I said, be quiet.” His hand tightened around your throat, making it slightly harder to breathe. “Let me talk.”

His previously careful thrusts were growing faster and harder, his breath heavier and words dirtier.  
“All I did was kiss you.” He growled, forcing your head back so he could see your face as he spoke. “Now you’re letting me fuck you. Arthur is just over there.”  
His hips were slapping against yours now, the wet sounds of his thrusts barely muffled by the blankets.  
“Mierda… fuck!” He squeezed your throat tightly as he fucked into you wildly. “I’m gonna come..!”

His English fell away as he continued grunting and hissing out in a tangle of dirty Spanish, in danger of alerting the whole camp. Familiar tension built up rapidly in your core, bucking your hips back into his in desperation for release. It crashed over you like a wave, your pussy milking him desperately as you came. His thrusts grew rougher and harder than ever as he released himself inside of you, pushing as deep as he could go, filling you up thoroughly. He grunted passionately against your ear, riding out your orgasms together.

After a long, hot minute, he let out a breath and relaxed. His hand released your throat, leaving you sucking in breath hungrily. He kissed your neck lovingly, tangling his fingers into your hair and whispering praises you couldn’t understand.  
“English…” You reminded him breathlessly, exhaustion crashing over you.  
“I love you.” He repeated, pulling you into his arms as though afraid you would leave. “Mi corazón…”  
“I love you too, Javier.”

You turned your face to his, letting him kiss you deeply. His face was sweaty and his shirt clinging to him from the heat. You didn’t mind a bit, similarly sweaty. He tucked himself away and pulled up your bloomers while he kissed you. When he withdrew, you turned your face back against the pillow and snuggled into his arms.  
“Goodnight, my love.” You whispered lovingly, kissing his hand by your collar.  
He mumbled in response, already falling away into a deep slumber.


End file.
